Animatroniczähmen leicht gemacht
by Blackwolfen
Summary: Es ist meine erste Fanfiction . Die Idee habe ich von einem anderen User bekommen doch um es nicht gleich aussehen zulassen habe ich einiges umgeändert. In der Geschichte geht es darum das Mike sich mit einen der Animatronics befreundet und das leben der anderen Nachtwächter verändert. FNAF und HTTYD gehört nicht mir. HTTYD gehört Dreamworks,FNAF gehört Scott Cathon
1. Chapter 1

**Es ist meine erste Fanfiction. Die Idee habe ich von einem anderen User bekommen doch um es nicht gleich aussehen zulassen habe ich einige sachen geändert.**

**Mir gehört Drachenzähmen und FNAF Nicht**

Mike:Das ist Freddy Fazbears liegt zwölf Tage nördlich,vom trostlosen und schweinekalt. Mein Job kurz gesagt stur es ezistirt seit 7 Generationen aber jedes Detail ist  
neu.

Mike: Hier kann man essen,Spaß haben und mahleriche Sonnengänge genießen.

Mike:Das einzige Problem ist das Ungeziefer.

\- Ein Schatten bewegt sich sehr schnell-

Mike: An den meisten Orten gibt es Mäuse oder Mücken bei uns gibt es...

-Eine schwarze Kreatur die aussieht wie ein Hase rennt in meine Richtung und ich schließe

mein Tür-

Mike: Animatronics!

-Ich öffne die Tür erneut und renne durch den Gang -

Mike: Andere hätte schon längst den Job aufgegeben wir nicht wir sind Nachtwächter unser Problem ist dickköpfigkeit.

Mike: Ich heiße Mike. Komischer Name ich weiß aber es gibt schlimmere. Andere glauben das komische Namen die Animatronics anlockt. Als hätte die Charmante Art von uns Nachtwächtern nicht reichen.

\- ich versuchte mir einen Ort zu finden wo man sich gut Verstecken könnte doch als nicht weit von mir ein Fass explodiert und einer der Nachtwächter auf mich fiehl und mich anschrie-

Nachtwächter: AHHH! Moin.

-Ich suchte weiter und wurde von den anderen Nachtwächtern angeschnautzt mit Was machst du denn hier?,rein mit dir,abmarsch ins Haus wurde ich von einem der Nachtwächter hochgehoben und es niemand anderes als..-

Jake: MIKE!

-er hob mich mit einer Hand hoch und fragte die anderen was ich hier draussen mache-

Jake: Was macht den der Junge? Was machst du hier draussen du sollst reingehen!

Mike: Das ist Jake der Besitzer der Pizzeria es heißt er hätte schon als junger Nachtwächter gegen einen der Animatronics gekämpft und gewonnen.

-er hob einen der Tische hoch und schmiess sie gegen Chica-

Mike : Ob ich das glaube ? Oh ja.

-Ein anderer Nachtwächter stand neben Jake-

Jake : Wer ist alles draussen?

Nachtwächter: Bonnie,Chica,Golden Freddy ach und einer hat Freddy gesehen

-Nicht weit von Jake explodiert es und ein Funken kam auf seine Dienstuniform den er sofort weg machte -ich rannte zu einer kleinen Schmiede wo wir uns Rüsteten und Waffen herstellten und so-

Eduard: Ah schön das wir auch mal aufkreuzen ich dachte die hätten dich schon gekriegt.

Mike: Was? Wen? Mich? Also mal echt ich bin doch viel zu muskolös für deren Geschmack die wüssten gar nicht wie die mich in so einen Kostüm rein stecken sollen?

Eduard: Die werde wollen noch Versuchkanichen brauchen?

-Der schwungvolle Schwachkopf mit der Austauschbaren Hand ist Eduard. Ich hab bei ihn alles über diesen Job gelernt -öffnet das Fenster und einige Nachtwächter legten ihre Waffen auf das Brett ,ich nahm mir ein Schwert und legte es ins Feuer -

Jake:Wir steigen auf Bodenangriffe um gegenangriff mit dem Katapullt!

Mike:Wie gesagt alte Pizzeria viele viele neue Sachen.

-eine weibliche Stimme ertönt und ich schaute aus dem Fenster-

Mike: Ach und das sind Ron,Edward,die Zwilinge Franz und Franzi und das ist...

-eine Mädchen schüttete einen Eimer Wasser auf das brennende Haus was kurz darauf explodiert-

Mike: Astrid

-mein Gesicht färbte sich -

Mike: Das was die machen ist tausendmal besser als mein Job

-ich lehnte mich aus dem Fenster um ihnen hinterher zu laufen wurde aber von einem Hacken gehindert-

Eduard: ähe

Mike:Ach komm lass mich raus ich muss endlich mal punkten!

Eduard:Du hast schon so oft gepunktet leider in gegnerischen Fällen

-er deutete mit seinem Hacken auf mich wie immer-

Mike:2 Minuten bitte wenn ich gegen einen Animatronic kämpfe wird sich mein Leben unendlich verbessern vielleicht krieg ich ne Freundin

Eduard:Du kannst kein Hammer halten,Axt schwingen du kannst nicht mal son ding werfen!

-ein Nachtwächter schnappte sich das ding und schleuderte es auf Chica-

Mike:Gut aber dafür hab ich das Gerät hier erfunden.

-ich schlug einmal dagegen und es öffnete sich und schleuderte ein Netz mit Steinen am ende gegen einen der Nachtwächter der dann umkippte-

Eduard:Siehst du genau davon rede ich die ganze Zeit!

Mike:Das muss nur noch repariert werden.

Eduard: Nö nö Mike wenn du jemals gegen Animatronics kämpfen willst dann geht sowas gar nicht.

Mike: Du deutest auf alles von mir

Eduard:Genau klarkannt hör auf alles an dir zu sein.

Mike: oh ho

Eduard: Oh ja

Mike:Freundchen du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel in dem du dieses gewalte Nachtwächter dings unterdrückst das wird Folgen für dich haben!

Eduard: Das nehm ich im Kauf Schwert schleifen jetzt.

-er gibt mir ein Schwert und ich ging an meine Arbeit wie immer


	2. Animatroniczähmen leicht gemacht

Mike: Irgendwann geh ich da raus.

-Ich schlief das Schwert-

Mike: Gegen einen der Animatronics zu kämpfen ist das absolute muss. Wenn ich gegen Chica kämpfe würde ich immerhin schonmal auffallen,Bonnie ist häftig wenn ich gegen ihn kämpfe krieg ich hundert pro ne Freundin,Golden Freddy.

-ein kleines Häuschen explodiert-

Mike: Exotisch telepartie doppelte Punktzahl.

Nachtwächter: Die haben unsere Vorräte gefunden!

Jake:Feuer verstercken

Nachtwächter:Feuer!

-Ein riesiges Katapult schleudert einen Fels in Richtung Chica-

Mike:Und dann gibt es da noch Freddy nur die allerbesten machen auf ihn Jagd er hat die fiese Angewohnheit dann aufzutauchen wenn man meint das er nicht kommt.

-Freddy klettert den Turm herauf wo das Katapult ist und versucht Jake anzugreifen was durch ein Ultraschallknall was jeder der hier arbeitet weiss was es bedeutet verhindert-

Mike:Doch der absolute Hauptgewinn ist der Animatronic den niemand gesehen hat wir nennen ihn.

Nachtwächter: FOXY!

Jake:In Deckung!

-Foxy zerstört den Turm samt Katapult-

Jake:SPRINGT!

Mike: Das Vieh hat noch gekämpft hat sich noch gezeigt.

-Foxy trifft den Turm nochmal-

Mike: Und hat noch sein Ziel hat je gegen Foxy gekämpft darum werd ich der erste sein.

Eduard:Halt du die Stellung Mike die brauchen mich da draussen,keinen Mucks klar ? Du weisst warum.

-er läuft humpelnt mit einem kampfschrei aus der Schmiede was für mich der perfekte Zeitpunkt war für meine neue Erfindung sie auszuprobieren also rannte ich raus wobei mich wieder welche anschnauzten wo ich hin gehe -

-POV Jake-

-Endlich Chica,Bonnie und Golden Freddy zusammen an einer Stelle das ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt um das Netz raus zuholen und die drei endlich zu fangen-

Jake:Aufpassen die Viecher haben immer Saft!  
-POV Mike-

-endlich habe ich einen guten Ort gefunden wo nicht so viel los ist und um meine Erfindung bereit zu stellen-

Mike: Komm schon ich muss ihn erwischen ich muss ihn erwischen.

-ich schaute genauer und sah wie Foxy erneut den Turm traf und schoss ein Geschoss auf ihn was ihm zum abstürzen brachte-

Mike: Er ist getroffen ich hab ihn getroffen! Hat das irgendwer gesehen?

-Freddy der derekt hinter mir stand und meine Erfindung zerstört-

Mike: Ausser dir natürlich.

-POV Jake-

-ich höre jemanden schreien und schaute mich um und sah Mike der von Freddy verfolgt wird mal wieder-

Jake:Lass die Viecher nicht entkommen!

Nachtwächter:Alles klar!

-POV Mike-

-ich rannte und sah mich um wo ich mich verstecken könnte und sah einen Pfal wo ich mich dahinter versteckte. ich sah mich um ob er immer noch hinter mir ist und sah wie Jake gegen Freddy kämpfte-

-es klingelt und es war 6am und Freddy knurrte und wusste was das bedeutete-

Jake: nun ist die Zeit abgelaufen.

-er schlug auf Freddy ein der dann in Richtung Showstage verschwand-

Mike:Ach und eins hätte ich vergessen zu erwähnen.

-der Pfal kippte um und landete auf einer Brücke und das was oben drauf war rollte in Richtung Bonnie,Chica und Golden Freddy die sich kurz darauf hin befreiten-

Mike:Schuldiege Vater

-er sah mich wütend an-

Mike: Dafür traf ich aber Foxy.

-er schnappte mich und zog mich in Richtung der anderen-

Mike:Es war nicht wie letzten male Vater ich hab ihn wirklich echt getroffen!Ihr wart beschäfft und dann ist er abgestürtzt in Richtung der Berge wir müssen einen Suchtrupp darauf starten...

Jake:Schluss damit!


	3. Chapter 3

Jake: Schluss damit wann immer du das Haus verlässt gibt es eine Katastrophe siehst du nicht das ich Größere Sorgen haben ich muss das ganze Restaurant füttern!

Mike: Mal unter uns ein wenig Futter täte dem Restaurant gut findest du nicht?

-Alle sahen auf ihren runden Bäuche und dann auf mich-

Jake: Das ist kein Witz junger Mann! Warum tust du nicht das was man dir sagt?

-er hielt seine Hand auf dem Kopf-

Mike: Ich kann mich nicht bremsen wenn ich einen Animatronic sehe will ich ihn sofort bekämpfen Verstehst du Vater so bin ich halt.

-er hielt die Hand erneut auf seinem Kopf-

Jake: Ja du magst vieles sein mein Sohn aber Animatronickämpfer bestimmt nicht. Ab nach Hause.

-Jake schaute Eduard an-

Jake: Und du passt auf das er da ankommt ich muss das Schlachtfelt aufräumen.

-Eduard schupste mich was soviel heist los komm und als ob es schon schlimm genug wäre kommen wir derekt an Astrid,Franz,Franzi,Ron und Edwuard vorbei-

Edwuard: Ich hab noch nie jemanden so abkacken sehn warst ne große Hilfe

Mike: Nein Danke aber Nein Danke-

-Eduard packte Edwuard amKopf und schupste ihn nach hinten-

Mike: Ich hab ihn wirklich getroffen!

Eduard:Mag schon sein

Mike:Er hört einfach nie zu

Eduard: Das liegt in der Familie

Mike:Und wenn er dann mal zu hört dann mit son Gesicht als hätte man ihn was falsches zu Essen gegeben. Entschuldiegung Frau Kellnerin ich glaube sie haben mir den falschen Nachwuchs serviert ich hab den kühnen Helden von der Tageskarte gewählt dieser Helfling da ist nur ne kleine Portion!

Eduard:Hör zu Junge du verstehst da was grundlegen falsch es ist nicht das Aüßere was nicht ausstehen kann sondern das Innere.

Mike:Ja schön das wir darüber gesprochen haben.

Eduard:Kurz gesagt hör auf etwas seihen zu wollen was du nicht bist!  
Mike: Ich will doch nur dazu gehören.

-Ich ging in das Haus meines Vaters rein und schloss die Tür zu während Eduard abhaute und ich durch die Hintertür in Richtung Berge verschwand-

-POV Jake-

-wir sahsen alle in unserem Konverretzsaal und redeten über das Nest der Animatronics-

Jake:Wenn sie uns nicht fertig machen müssen wir sie fertig machen! Wenn wir denn Ort finden wo sie hingehen und ihn Vernichten werden sie wieder starten noch eine Suche bevor es kalt wird.

-ich holte mein Messer raus und stoch es in der Karte rein wo der Ort ist wo die Animatronics abhauen-

Jake:Wer begleitet mich?

-es war still im Saal-

Jake:Na gut wer nicht mit kommt passt auf Mike auf

-alle hoben die Hände ein einfacher Trick-

Eduard: Dann muss ich wohl mehr Unterwäsche einpacken.

Jake:Nein du bleibst hier zum Ausbilden neuer Rekruten.

Eduard:Oh prima dann kümmert sich Mike um die Werkstatt messerscharfe Klingen,geschmolzender Stahl was kann da nur schief gehen?

Jake: Ach Eduard du weist doch wie der Junge ist

Eduard:Schick ihn zum Training mit dem anderen.

Jake:Ist nicht dein ernst

Eduard: Doch das ist mein ernst

Jake: Er wird noch tod bevor du den ersten Animatronic auf ihn los setzt!

Eduard: Nein weisst du nicht!  
Jake: Und ob ich das weiß

Eduard: Ach das glaubst du doch nicht

hört nicht zu. Ich geh mit ihm Pizza backen und er Jagt Mäuse!

Eduard:Mäuse gibts hier die beissen sich durch die Räume aber wo die sich verstecken gute Frage?

Jake: Als mein Vater mir befohlen hat gegen Freddy zu kämpfen hab ichs getahn ich fand er war verrückt aber ich habe ihn nie wiedersetzt und weisst du was geschar?

Eduard:Du hast verloren.

Jake: Freddy flog gegen die Wand und rannte weg. Das zeigte mir was ein Nachtwächter alles kann er kann gegen Animatronics kämpfen Pizza backen sich mit den Kameras auskennen Mike hat nichts davon.

Eduard: Du kannst ihn nicht dazu zwingen sondern nur darauf vorbereiten.

-POV Mike-

-ich lief durch den Wald um nach Foxy zu suchen und zeichnete deshalb ihn meinem Notizbuch die Karte vom Berg und kreutzte immer an wo er vielleicht seihen könnte aber es brachte nichts und ich krankelte und schloss das buch-

Mike:Das Leben hasst mich! Andere verlieren nen Schlüssel oder nen Stift aber ich muss gleich nen ganzen Animatronic verlieren.

-aus Wut schlug ich auf einen Ast ein der mich danach zurück schlug und ich sah warum. Der Baum der neben mir war,war komplett in zwei Teile zertrümmert und hatte mehre Kratzspuren was bedeutete das Foxy nicht weit entfernt war-

-ich ging einen kleinen Hügel hoch und schaute was dahinter war und erschrack und versteckte mich hinter dem Hügel und schaute erneut und sah ihn Foxy-


	4. Chapter 4

-Ich ging näher rann und versteckte mich mit meinem kleinen Messer hinter dem Felsen der nah an Foxy dran war und ging zu ihm-

Mike:Ich habs getan Oh ich habs getan jetzt wird endlich alles gut Ja!

-ich stellte meinen Fuß auf Foxies rechten Arm -

Mike:Ich habe sie erlegt die gewaltiegte Bestier.

-Foxy schubste meinen Fuß weg weshalb ich mein Messer zu ihn zeigte und sah wie seine Augen sich öffneten und mich anstarrten-

-ich schaute ihn nicht an weil ich wusste das er gefährlich war-

Mike: Jetzt bring ich dich um Animatronic Ich nehm jetzt dieses Messer und schneit dir dein Metallherz raus und bring es meinem Vater den ich bin ein Nachtwächter ICH BIN EIN NACHTWÄCHTER!

-er machte komische Geräuche und ich hob das Messer über dem Kopf und schloß die AUgen aber öffnete sie und schaute ihn Foxies Augen die mich bettelt ansahen und ich es nicht schaffte ihn zu töten -

Mike:Das war ich.

-ich sah ihn an und befreite ihn aber wusste nicht das er es bemerkte und ehe ichs mich versehe packte mich Foxy mit seinem Hacken gegen den Stein und starrte mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an-

-er schrie mich an und rannte oder besser gesagt flog weg den ich sah das er flügel hatte was mich iritierte denn wir wissen nicht viel über die Animatronics aber er konnte nicht richtig fliegen -

-ich stand ziettert auf und humpelte und fiehl hin-

-als ich zuhasue an kam sah ich meinen Vater der gerade den Ofen angemacht hatte und schliech mich an ihn vorbei aber-

Jake: Mike

Mike:Vater ich äh Wir müssen reden.

Jake: ich muss auch mit dir reden Sohn.

Mike: Ich will keine Animatronics bekämpfen

Jake:Du wirst gegen Animatronics kämpfen.

Beide: WAS?

Jake:Du zu erst

Mike:Nein du zu erst Vater

Jake:Dein Wunsch geht in erfüllung Animatronictraining gleich morgen gehts los.

Mike:Oh hätte ich doch bloß angefangen weisst du Vater wir haben einen Überschuß an Animatronickämpfenden Nachtwächtern aber haben wir auch welche die Pizza backen oder Heimwerkenden Nachtwächtern?

Jake:Du brauchst das hier.

-er gibt mir eine schwere Axts -

Mike:Vater ich will keine Animatronics bekämpfen

Jake:Aber du wirst Animatronics bekämpfen

Mike:Ich bin mir sicher das werde ich nicht!

Jake:Das ist aber mein ernst Sohn!

Mike:Hörst du denn nicht was ich sage!

Jake:Wenn du diese Axt bei dir hast hast du alle bei dir das heist du redest wie wir,du denkst wie wir.

Mike:Ja schön das wir darüber geredet haben

Jake:Geht das klar?

Mike:Klar

Jake:Gut trainiere hart ich komme wieder warscheinlich

Mike:Und ich bleibe hier Vermudlich

Eduard:Willkommen zum Animatronictraining!

Astrid:Es gibt kein zurück

-Astrid,Franz,Franzi,Ron und Edwuard betretten die Arena-

Franz:So schöne Verbrennungen wären cool

Franzi:Ja ne richtiege Fleischwunde etwas weiter unten

Astrid:Ja ne schöne Narbe soll schon mit dabei sein.

Mike:Ja toll Schmerz super

Franz:Na toll wer hat den den reingelassen?

Eduard:Und los gehts der Rekrut der sich am besten schlägt darf gegen Freddy kämpfen vorm ganzem Restaurant.

Edwuard:Mike hat schon Foxy erlegt also ist jetzt disqualiefieziert

-Franz lacht-

Edwuard: Gehört er jetzt zu den colleren Nachtwächtern?

-Eduard kommt zu mir und flüstert-

Eduard:Keine Panik du bist schmächtig und klein damit bist du als Ziel uninteressant di halten sich mehr an die Nachtwächtiegeren Leute als an dich.

-er schupste mich neben Ron hin der etwas nervös war-

Eduard:Hinter diesen Toren sind nur ein paar der Animatronicarten gegen die ihr kämpfen lernt

-er ging zum ersten Käfig-

Eduard:Chica Das Hühnchen

Ron: Flügelangriff 10

Eduard:Golden Freddy

Ron:Teleport 8

Eduard:Freddy

Ron :Angriff 12

Eduard: HÖRST DU JETZT MAL AUF!

-Ron hielt die klappe-

Eduard:Und Bonnie Der Hase

Ron:Beiskraft 8

Edwuard:Halt willst du uns nicht erst was vorführen?

Eduard:Die beste Schule ist und bleibt die Praxis.

-er öffnete den Käfig von Bonnie der gegen die Wand donnerte und in unsere Richtung rannte-

Eduard: Das Thema heute überleben Wer sich anbeißen lässt ist raus!

Eduard: Schnell was braucht ihr als erstes?

Mike:Eine Axt?

Ron:5 fache Geschwindigkeit?

Astrid:Einen Schild!

Eduard:Richtig die wichtiegste Teil eurer Ausrüstung ist der Schild!

-wir rennen zu den Schilden-

Franzi:Pfoten weg das ist meiner!

Franz:Da da neben sind Blumen drauf Mädchen stehen auf Blumen!

-Franzi hob den Schild hoch und knallte ihn auf Franz-

Franzi:Upps und daran kleppt jetzt Blut

-Bonnie rannte in ihre Richtung und schnappte sich den Schild und schleuderte ihn in Richtung Wand wo er dann zerbrach-

Eduard:Franz Franzi ihr seit raus!

Beide:Was?

Eduard:Diese Schielde sind auch für was anderes zuständig. Zum Krach machen macht richtig viel Krach das legt die Animatronic ab!

-wir schlugen mit unseren Waffen auf den Schilden ein und Bonnie war für kurze Zeit verwierrt-

Eduard:Keine Animatronic kann unentlich Feuer speihen wie viel schuß hat Bonnie?

-Was die können Feuer speihen?-

Edwuard:5?

Ron : Nein 6!

Eduard:Richtig Ron das reicht gerade für jeden von euch!

-Bonnie schoß auf Ron's Schild der daraufhin wegrannte-

Eduard:Ron du bist raus!

Ron:Was! Nein!

Eduard:Mike jetzt!

-ich hab mich hinter einer schutzwand versteckt damit mich Bonnie nicht leicht findet aber es ist schief gegangen-

Edward:Ich zieh bald zu meinen Eltern zum Hanteltraining kannst ja gerne mal vorbei schauen.

-sagte Edwuard zu Astrid -

Edwuard:Du trainierst doch bestimmt oder?

-Bonnie schoß ihn ab und schaute sich um-

-ich ging zu Astrid-

Mike:tja jetzt sind nur noch wir zwei?

Astrid:Nö nur du

-Bonnie schoß auf mich und mein Schild rollte weg und ich rannte hinter her doch Bonnie drückte mich gegen die Wand und öffnete sein Maul was anfing zu leuchten-

Eduard:Und das waren 6 jetzt ab ins Körpchen du übergroßer Hase!

Eduard:kriegst noch ne Gelegenheit keine dran ein Animatronic ist immer.

-er staarte mich an-

Eduard:Immer darauf aus zu töten.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike: Warum du nicht ?

\- ich ging zurück an dem Ort wo ich Foxy befreit hatte und nahm mir einen Stein der an einem Seil befestigt war und ging in die Richtung wo ich vermutete ihn zu finden und kam an einen grossen Loch wo ein See und viele Bäume drinne waren-

Mike:Das war ganz schön blöd

-ich wollte gerade gehen und sah etwas silbriges und wusste das es von Foxies Hacken stammte aber wo war er? und ich ichs mich verseh war er derekt neben mir und versuchte mit aller Kraft aus dem Loch zu fliegen aber es funktionierte nicht da die Felsen zu glatt waren um sich daran fest zuhalten weshalb er neben den See landete und ich mein Notizbuch raus holte und ihn von der Ferne abzeichnete-

Mike:Warum fliegst du nicht einfach weg?

\- er versuchte es erneut und fiehl erneut auf den Boden und feuerte auf den Boden und dann bemerkte ich es und entfernte von meiner Zeichnung das fehlende Schwanzteil oder doch lieber Schwanzflosse ? na ja egal ich sah das er es erneut versuchte und neben den See und ging näher rann und versuchte einen von diesen Ölfischen zu fangen doch es klappte nicht und ohne das ich es bemerkte fiehl mein Kugelschreiber aus der Hand und Foxy sah es und starrte mich mit seinen schwarzen Pupillen an was mich schon sehr erschreckte weshalb ich den Kopf drehte und bemerkte das Foxy es nachmachte-

-POV Eduard-

-Es regnete weshalb ich die Schüler in den Komferenzsaal brachte und mit ihnen über das heutige Training besprechen will-

Eduard:Also was hat Astrid heute im Ring für Fehler gemacht?

Astrid:Ich hab den Hechtsprung schlecht getimed der war zu lasch

Franzi: Hat man nicht übersehen

Edward:Nein das war voll Astrid

-die Tür öffnete sich und ich wusste das es Mike war-

Eduard:Sie hat recht ihr müsst streng mit euch sein was hat Mike falsch gemacht?

-POV Mike-

-typisch natürlich wieder ich wie immer aber egal ich ging zum Nachbartisch und schnappte mir meine Pepsi und meine Pizza und versuchte nicht auf die anderen zu hören-

Franzi:Er war dabei!  
Franz:Hat sich nicht fressen lassen

Astrid:Er ist nie da wo er sein soll

Eduard:Danke hier drin steht müsst ihr im Schlaf können

-er holte aus seiner Tasche ein Buch und legte es auf den Tisch-

Eduard:Das Animatronichandbuch,hier steht alles von den Animatronics von dennen wir etwas wissen.

-es witterte draußen noch stärker-

Eduard:Heute keine Angriffe heute wird gelernt

Franz:Was lesen?

Franzi:Das können wir noch auf den Friedhof

Edward:Wozu breit über was lesen wenn man das was man liest auch gleich umbringt?  
Ron:Oh ich habs schon 7 mal durch da gibt es son Animatronic der seine Opfer ertränkt und dann gibst da noch einen der...

Franz:Ja toll wir waren kurz davor es zu lesen

Franzi:Aber jetzt

Edward:Ihr könnt ja lesen ich geh umbringen

-alle außer Astrid gingen raus was für mich der zeitpunkt war mit Astrid zu reden-

Mike:Das heißt wir teilen es uns?  
Astrid:Habs schon durch!

-sie schop das Buch zu mir -

Mike:Wau jetzt hab ich es ganz allein das heißt wir sehn uns...

-die Tür knallt -

Mike:Morgen wieder.

-ich ging erst spät Abends in den Koferenzsaal wieder um mich mit dem Buch zu beschäftiegen-

Mike:Die verschiedenen Animatronicarten,Gewöhnliche,Furchteinflössende , Geheimnissvolle .

-ich blätterte herum und lass weiter-

Mike:Bonnie er kommt früher heraus als die anderen findet er dich beiß er dich zu tode!Extrem gefährlich sofort bekämpfen.

-blätterte weiter-

Mike:Chica die Flügel dieses Animatronic sind so messerscharf das sie durch das stärkste Metall durchschneiden extrem Gefährlich sofort bekämpfen!

-blätterte weiter-

Mike:Golden Freddy sondert ein gefährliches Gas aus extrem gefährlich

-ein Blitz schlug ein und ich erschrak aber blätterte weiter um die Seite von Foxy zu finden-

Mike:Freddy selbst wenn er weit von dir entfernt ist sofort bekämpfen

-ich blätterte weiter -

Mike:Verbrennt seine Opfer,erstickt seine Opfer extrem gefährlich extrem gefährlich sofort bekämpfen sofort bekämpfen .

-endlich da ist sie-

Mike:Foxy Geschwindigkeit unbekannt Größe ist der ruchlose Spröss von Blitzschlag und Gevater Tod jeden Blick vermeiden einzige Überlebenschance verstecken und betten das er einen nie findet.

-ich holte meine Zeichnung raus-

-POV Jake-

-wir waren auf den Schiffen und standen vor dem Nebel und ich hoffte das wir es heute findeten-

Jake:Ich kann sie beinahe riechen sie können nicht weit sein

-ich starrte auf die Nebelwand-

Jake:Nimmt Kurs drauf

Nachtwächter:Ruder backbort Richtung Hegas Höllentor

Nachtwächter:Ruder Backbord! Backbord!

-als wir drinne waren verstummte alles -


	6. Chapter 6

Mike:Achja und was ich noch fragen wollte im Buch stand nichts über Foxy gibts da ne Fortzetzung vielleicht ein kleines Foxy Nachheft.

-meine Worte wurden von Chicas Feuer beendet und ja ich bin wieder in der Trainingarena die heute etwas komisch auf gebaut wurde ich meine Wände wofür bitte schön ich meine das brauchen wir nicht aber egal ich rannte so schnell es ging weg-

Eduard:Beeil dich Mike du versuchst es nicht mal . Chica ist leichtfüßig und flick eure Aufgabe seit leichtfüßiger und flicker.

-Chica sprang auf die aufgestellte Wand neben Ron und schoss aus ihren Flügeln messerscharfe Federn auf Ron-

Ron:So langsam schweifle ich bei deiner Lehrmethode.

Eduard: Sucht immer den Totenwinkel jeder Animatronic hat einen findet ihn ,versteckt euch in ihn und schlagt zu!

-Chica war bei den Zwillingen -

Franzi:Schon mal was von baden gehört?

Franz:Sucht dir deinen eigenen Totenwinkel wenns dir nicht passt!

-beiden schlugen sich gegenseitig mit den Schilden-

Franzi:Ich verpass dir gleich selbst einen!

-beiden schauten zu Chica die bereits versuchte auf die beiden zu feuern aber es klappte nicht und ich war wieder bei Eduard um mit ihn über Foxy zu reden-

Mike:Wie würde man sich an Foxy voran schleichen?

Eduard:*Facepalm* Weiß keiner weil es keiner ihn überlebt hat und jetzt auf da rein!

Mike:Ja aber rein hüpotetisch?

-ich hörte Astrid und sah sie mit Edward hinter einer Wand wo sie mir ein Zeichen gab das ich mich hinter Wand verstecken soll-

-POV Astrid-

-ich konnte Chica hören und schaute hinter der Wand und sah sie in der Nähe von uns weshalb ich mit dem Schild eine Rolle machte zur nächsten Wand was mir Edward nach machte und auch Mike aber...-

-POV Mike-

-ich machte das gleiche wie Astrid und Edward aber der Schild zog mich auf den Boden und Chica bemerkte mich und rannte uns hinter her und sprang auf die aufgestelten Wände hin und her was für mich perfekt war zu Eduard zu gehen und ihn weiter zu befragen-

-POV Astrid-

-Chica war derekt hinter mir und Edward und von Mike keine Spur und dann noch das wir waren in der Ecke und Chica kam immer näher doch-

Edward:Keine Panik ich regle das!

-Edward schmiss seinen Hammer in Richtung Chica aber verfehlte und Chica kicherte-

Edward:Die Sonne hat mich geblendet na und?

-tolle Ausrede nur das keine Sonne schien es war wölkig heute-

Edward:Soll ich die Sonne ausknippsen ok habe aber gerade keine Zeit!

-Chica rannte uns erneut hinter her aber zerstörte die ganzen Wände wärend sie mich verfolgt-

-POV Mike-

-ich war wieder bei Eduard und wurde mehrmals von den anderen angerempelt-

Mike:Hat schon mal jemand einen schlummern sehn?

Eduard:Achtung Mike !

-ich sah mich um und sah das Astrid auf mich fällt -

Astrid: Mike!

-sie steckt mit ihrer Axt in meinen Schild -

Franz:Oh wo die Liebe hinfällt

Franzi:Sie könnten nen besseren kriegen.

-Astrid bemerkte Chica und schüttelte mehrmals an meinen Schild um ihre Axt zu befreien aber es klappte nicht und sie legte ihren Fuß auf meinen Gesicht um mein Schild zu bekommen un um Chica ins Gesicht zu schlagen-

Eduard:Sehr gut Astrid

-sieh drehte sich um und sah mich wütend an-

Astrid:Ey sag mal findest du das etwa witzig der ewige Krieg unserer Eltern scheint unser Krieg zu sein also überleg dir auf welcher Seite du stehst?

-ich war erst mal geschockt aber wollte nur so schnel zu Foxy und ging zur Bucht zurück mit Schild und Ölfisch weil ich wusste das er das fressen würde und werfe den Fisch zum Eingang der Bucht doch nichts geschicht weshalb ich reine gehe aber mein Schild bleibt stecken und ich geh mit dem Fisch in die Bucht und schaute mich und bemerkte das Foxy hinter mir war und mich ankurrte und ich ihm den Fisch zeigte und es klappte er kam näher aber knurrte immer noch und deutete auf meine Uniform . Ich wunderte mich warum und sah mein Taschenmesser und wusste das Foxy deshalb knurrte und nahm es weg und legte es neben mir hin doch Foxy deute darauf das ich es im See rein schmeißen sollte was ich auch tat und Foxy veränderte sich ganz plötzlich zu einem süßen Animatronic sein Augen waren nicht mehr schwarz -

-ich zeigte ihn erneut den Fisch und er kam näher und öffnete sein Maul-

Mike:Hä keine Zähne ich hätte gedacht du hättest ...

-er schnappte sich den Fisch und verschlag ihn im ganzen-

Mike:Welche

-er kam zu mir und machte komische Geräusche -

Mike:Ich äh nein nein nein ich ich hab nichts mehr

-er würgte ein teil des Fisches hoch spuckte ihn auf meine Beine aus und sitzte genau wie ich da und deutete auf den Fisch was für ihn heisste Iss ihn -

-ich esste den Fisch und wusste was kam er deutete es auch schon und zwar das ich ihn runter schlucken sollte bläh!-

-als ich das getahen habe lächelte ich ihn an und er tat es nach ,ich versuchte ihn anzufassen aber er knurrte und flog weg und landete unter einem Baum und zündete das Gras unter ihm an und legte sich hin und beobachtete einige Vögel und sah dann mich und machte ein Gesichtsaudruck mit dem Thema Lass mich in Ruhe und er zeigte mir seine verletzte Schwanzflosse die ich versuchte zu berühren aber Foxy sah mich an und ich ging weg-

-etwas später so um Nachmittags zeichnete ich Foxy im Sand da ich langeweile hatte und nicht wusste was ich tun könnte aber ich bemerkte das Foxy mich beim zeichnen beobachtete und dann es natürlich nach machte aber es sah nicht so aus wie meins eher Kritzel Krackel aber egal ich wolte gerade gehen als mich Foxy anknurrte und ich sah warum weil ich auf seine Linie rauf getretten bin . Ich trat nochmal drauf um mich zu versichern ob ich richtig lage und ja es stimmte doch jetzt ging ich immer von der Linie weg und trat auf die freien Stellen bis ich irgendwann einen Windzung war nam und drehte mich um und sah Foxy und versuchte es erneut ihn zu berühren aber er knurrte immer noch weshalb ich meinen Kopf drehte und die Hand ausstreckte und bemerkte wenig später Foxies Schnauze und sah mich um und ich hatte recht . Foxy machte die Augen auf und verschwand wieder-


	7. Chapter 7

Eduard:Und plötzlich schnappte er sich meine Hand und schlang sie in ganzen runter!

-wir saßen auf einen unserer Türme wo wir bei jeden Angriff die Katapulte ladeten und lauschten Eduards Geschichte zu wie er seine Hand ...-

Eduard: Ich sah in seine Roboteraugen und wusste ich schmecke köstlich er muss überall herum gesagt haben den eine Stunde später schnappte sich einer mein Bein.

-und sein Bein verlor was mich aber nicht interessierte da ich grade so wieso auf meine Pizza starrte und an Foxy dachte-

Ron: Hey stellt euch mal vor eure Hand wäre in einem der Animatronics drinne und euer Kopf hätte immer noch Kontrolle darüber dann könnte man ihn doch von innen töten in dem man sein Metallherz zerstört?

-ersthaft? wie soll das gehen?-

Edward:Das macht mich so wütend ich werde mich Rächen für deine Hand für dein Bein dafür mache ich jeden Animatronic die Beine weg mit meinem Gesicht!

-du rennst doch schon vor Bonnie weg also wie willst du das anstellen?-

Eduard:Nein was ihr braucht sind die Flügel und die Schwanzflossen was nicht fliegen kann kann euch nicht entwischen ein am Boden liegender Animatronic ist ein toter Animatronc.

-als ich das hörte machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Werkstatt-

Eduard: Ich geh jetzt schlafen und das tut ihr auch den morgen sind die großen dran und dann arbeiten wir uns vor bis zu Freddy bin gespannt wer gegen ihn kämpfen darf?

Franz:Das bin natürlich ich das ist mein Schicksal versteht ihr?

Ron:Deine Mum hat dir ein Tatoo erlaubt?

Franz:Das ist kein Tatoo sondern ein Muttermal!

Franzi:Moment ich hab dich seit unserer Geburt an der Backe und das da habe ich noch nie gesehen.

Franzi:Doch du hast mich nur noch nicht von links gesehen.

-ich hatte die Idee bekommen die Foxy helfen könnte wieder zu fliegen in dem ich ihn eine Ersatzschwanzflosse baue die genauso aussieht wie die echte. Ich arbeitete die ganze Nacht durch und hoffte das Eduard oder irgend jemand herrein kam aber ich war stolz auf mein Werk und ging am nächsten Tag zu Foxy-

Mike: Hallo Foxy

-er kam gleich angerannte und schaute mich komisch an weil ich auf den Rücken einen großen Rucksack hatte den ich ablegte und die Öffnung öffnete und die ganzen Fische kamen raus-

Mike: Ich hab dir Frühstück mit gebracht

-er wollte erst gar nicht aber dann kam er näher-

Mike:ok das ist eklig wir hätten heute Lachs zu bitten schönen Istländischen Dorsch und einen ganzen Aal frisch geräuchert.

-er knurrte etwas und ich nahm den Aal und bemerkte das Foxy erschrack-

Mike:Nein nein nein

-ich warf ihn weg-

Mike:Genau ich bin auch kein Großer Fan von Aal.

-ich ging langsam rückwärts zu Foxies Schwanz um die Schwanzflosse die ich gebaut habe einzusetzen was erst nicht klappte da sich der Schwanz fort bewegte und ich ihn festhalten musste bis er still war und schnallte den Gurt an seinen Schwanz-

Mike: So hmm sieht nicht schlecht aus mal sehen ob...

-ich bemerkte es erst später aber Foxy öffnete bereits sein Flügel und flug los doch die Schwanzflosse öffnete sich nicht weshalb ich bevor wir auf den Boden knallten noch öffnte und wir über die Grube flogen-

Mike:Es funktionert ich habs geschafft!

-Foxy bemerkte mich und schmiess mich runter in den See doch auch er bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte und landete auch im See-

Mike: Yuhuu!


	8. Chapter 8

Eduard:Unser Thema heute Teamwork.

-ich war wieder in der Arena die durch einen grauen Rauch umhüllt wie Eduard sagte wir sind mit einem anderen im Team ich mit Ron,Edward mit Franz und Astrid mit hatten alle einen Eimer Wasser in dr Hand-

Eduard:Ist der Kopf vom Animatronic feucht kann er keine Flammen zünden doch Golden Freddy ist da ganz schlau mal spuckt er Rauch aus und mal entzündet er es und ihr müsst jetzt rausfinden was er wann macht.

-am liebsten wäre ich mit Astrid zusammen aber egal ich sah nur Rauch-

Ron:Rassiermesserscharfe Sägezähne die vor Verdauung Gift infizieren greift oft im Hinterhalt an und zerquescht.

Mike:Könntest du bitte mal damit aufhören!

-POV Edward-

-ich sah mich um und sagte zu Franz-

Edward:Wenn ich vom Animatronic seinen Kopf sehe dann.

-ich sah einen komischen Schatten im Rauch und deutete auf ihn-

Edward: Da!

-und schüttete Wasser auf ihn genau das gleiche machte Franz-

Franzi:EY Das sind wir ihr Idioten!

-Oh S*** wir haben die Mädels erwischt-

Franz:Ihr habt voll die fetten Hintern wir dachten ihr seit Golden Freddy

-na toll was soll ich nun sagen? Ah ich habs!-

Edward:Nichts gegen Frauen mit ner Animatronicgen Figur

-das war nicht so gut weshalb ich auch einen Ohrfeige von Astrid bekommen habe und Franz von seiner Schwester den Eimer weshalb er zur hälfte im Rauch war und von irgendjemanden reingezogen wurde-

Astrid:Bleibt zurück

-wir hörten nur wie er von jemanden angegriffen wird und schreiend aus dem Rauch rannte-

Franz: Ich bin verletzt ich bin tierisch verletzt!

-POV Mike-

Ron:Seine Überchancen stehen 1-100000

-danke Ron und schön das Golden Freddy nun bei uns ist und das Ron den Eimer Wasser auf ihn schüttete doch er spuckte Rauch aus-

Ron:Hmm falscher Moment

-Golden Freddy war wieder trocken und spuckte mehr Rauch auf Ron der daraufhin wegrannte-

Eduard:Ron!

Ron:Hilfe !

-Golden Freddy starrte mich an und spuckte nun Flammen aus-

Eduard:Jetzt Mike!

-ich warf den Eimer so doll ich kann doch er wisch aus und knurrte mich an und drängte mich zurück-

Eduard:Mike!

-doch dann änderte sich die Sache und Golden Freddy ging nun rückwärts in seinen Käfig rein-

Mike:Zurück! und das will ich nicht zweimal sagen zurück in deinen Käfig und dann denk mal schön über dein Verhalten nach.

-ich warf den Aal in den Käfig rein und schließte ihn sah mich um und sah Überraschte Gesichter-

Mike:Wars das also ich hätte da noch Sachen zu eh erledigen bis morgen

-ich war in der Werkstatt und arbeitete an einem Sattel für Foxy den ich ihm am nächsten Morgen zeigte und gleich aufsetzen wollte aber Foxy hatte doch eher die Idee fangen zu spielen aber nach mehren Versuchen war ich auf seinem rücken und wir versuchten nun zu fliegen doch der ersten Versuch war ein fail weshalb ich am Sattel einige Änderungen anbrachte doch auch das brachte uns das fliegen nicht weiter aber wir landeten in einem Feld auf das Foxy herum schmusste ,als ich bemerkte das es die Animatronics beruhigt weshalb ich es mit nahm und in der Arena gegen Chica einsetzte und es klappte genau wie bei Foxy .Ich ging raus aus der Arena und wurde von allen außer Astrid umzingelt-

Edward:Ich hab noch nie gesehen das Chica sowas macht.

Mike:Ich hab meine Axt im Ring vergessen.

-ich bemerkte Astrid nicht und rammte gegen sie-

Mike:Ihr könnt ja weiter machen wir sehn uns morgen.

-ich war wieder bei Foxy und streichelte ihn und bemerkte das er Katzengeräusche machte und fing an ihn zu kratzen und die Geräusche wurden lauter je näher ich an seinem Kinn kam und kratzte ihn dort und er fiehl um und schnurrte was ich im Kampf gegen Bonnie natürlich nutze nur diesmal war Astrid noch drinne und warf ihre Axt in seine Richtung doch Bonnie wert diese ab und rennt in meine Richtung und starrte auf meine Hand und wir beide hörte Astrid die mit der Axt einen Kampfschrei in unsere Richtung rannte doch bevor sie was machen konnte kratzte ich Bonnie der daraufhin auch um kippte und Astrid mich mit einem verwirten Gesichtsausdruck an sah-

-Ich spielte mit Foxy etwas und bemerkte das er den Lichtpunkt von meinem Schraubenschlüssel verfolgte und somit mit ihn herum spielte. was ich beim Training Gegen Golden Freddy einsetzte und somit die Nase von Franz rettete-

-POV Astrid-

-ich war im Wald und übte meine Wurfkünste als ich Mike sah und ihn verfolgte aber er war nirgendswo zu sehen-

-Ich war wieder bei Foxy der am fressen war während ich die Schwanzflosse mit dem Sattel verbindete und wir den ersten Flug wagten der schon klappte aber dann kam die erste windböhe und wir wurde nach hinten geschleudert und das Seil was mich mit dem Sattel verbindete war total verknotet weshalb mir nichts anders übrig blieb mit Foxy ins Restaurant zu gehen und mit ihm in die Werkstatt zu gehen,gerade als ich fertig war hörte ich Astrid .

Mike:Hallo Astrid

Astrid:Also irgendetwas läuft hier schräg

-Foxy zog mich zu sich-

Astrid:Das heißt noch schräger

-ich verschwand komplett und flog mit Foxy weg-


	9. Chapter 9

-POV Jake-

-wir kamen mit unseren Zerstörten Booten an unseren Hafen an wo unsere Leute mit den Geländewagen standen und unser Gepäck etnehmten auch mein Kumpel Eduard war da und nahm meinen Beutel und hatte ein lächeln im Gesicht was ich noch nie gesehen habe-

Eduard:Und das Nest habt ihr gefunden oder?

Jake:Nichts haben wir gefunden,hoffentlich warst du erfolgreicher als ich.

Eduard:Wen du mit Erfolg meinst dann..

-wir wurden von den anderen Nachtwächter die auf uns zu kamen unterbrochen-

Nachtwächter1: Die Pizzeria ist so erleichtert

Nachtwächter2:Neue Besen kehren besser Jo!

Nachtwächter3:Die alte Beule wird nimanden fehlen.

Nachtwächter4:zur Feier gibt es ein großes Fest!

-ich war erstaund redeten sie über Mike?-

Jake:hat er?

Eduard:Ja das war eine morst Überraschung er kann kaum durch die Pizzeria laufen wird begatten von seinen neuen Fans.

Jake:Mein Mike?

Eduard:Der Junge hats einfach raus mit den Viechern

-Ich glaubte es nicht mein Sohn war einer der besten im Animatronictraining-

-POV Mike-

-ich und Foxy waren nun in der Luft und übten einige Flugmanöver die ich auf den Zettel auf Foxies Sattel angefestigt habe-

Mike:Also mein Junge wir gehen die Sache ganz in Ruhe an Position 3 nein 4!

-ich klappte den Steigbügel nach hinten wodurch die künstliche Schwanzflosse so war wie auf dem Zettel und Foxy wusste was er tun musste -

Mike:Na dann wolln wir mal

-Wir machten einen Sturzflug in Richtung Meer durch die Felsen durch -

Mike:Ja es funktioniert!

-leider steuerte ich gegen einen der Felsen -

Mike:Schuldigung!

-Foxy sah mich genervt an und nochmal gegen nen Felsen und dann noch ne Ohrfeige von Foxy-

Mike:Ja ich arbeite dran Position 4 nein 3!

-Foxy flog nach oben-

Mike:Wow das ist der Wansinn da verliert man alle seine..

-Ich sah den Zettel mit den Positionen-

Mike:Zettel !

-ich hatte die Zettel aber ich war nicht auf Foxies Rücken sondern in der Luft-

Mike:Nein!

-Foxy sah mich und wir flogen kilometer runter in die Tiefe-

Mike:Oh heiliger Gott oh nein!

-ich sah wie sich Foxy drehte-

Mike:Nein du musst dich in segelstellung drehen Oh!

-Foxy erwischte mich mit den Schwanz aber ich kam näher am Sattel dran und setzte mich drauf und bekam wieder die Kontrolle und machte noch bevor wir auf den Boden schlugen ne Bremsung doch wir flogen in Richtung Felsen und ich sah auf den Zettel und schmiss ihn weg und vertraute mein Gefühl und flog mit einer Geschwindigkeit durch die Felsen und lies einen Freudenschrei raus und Foxy schoss einen Feuerball der in unserer Richtung kam-

Mike:Och manno

-wir waren an einem Strand und assen Fisch oder besser gesagt Foxy frass Fisch ich sah in den Sonnenuntergang und sah etwas auf uns zu fliegen und bemerkte das es Katzen Animatronics waren die hauptsachlich klein sind und nicht so oft bei uns sind und wie ichs mir dachte sie wollten den Fisch und Foxy knurrte schon was für mich soviel hieß geh weg aber die kleinen lassen sich nicht weg scheuchen und es kommt zum ersten kampf den Foxy gewann-

Mike:So stark bist du nun auch nicht da für dich

-ich gab ihn meinen Fisch den er verschlung danach kam er zu mir und schnurrte was für bedeutet-

Mike:Alles was wir über euch wissen ist falsch

-ich war im meinen Zimmer und spielte mit einen meiner Dartpfeile herum als plötzlich-

Mike:Wah Vater wwwas Hm Was machst du den hier?

Jake:Ich wollte mit dir reden

Jake:Also lass uns reden über diesen Animatronic?

-was er wusste was von Foxy ? oh gott-

Mike:Heiliger Gott Vater ich wollte es dir sagen aber...

-er fing an zu lachen was ich auch tat-

Mike:Du bist nicht böse?

Jake:Was? Das ist das beste was mir je passiert ist! Jahrelang der lausigste Nachtwächter oh Gott! Warte nur ab bis du die Gedärme eines Animatronics aufschneidest oder den ersten Kopf auf deine Lanze spießst

-ich war etwas verwierd-

Jake:Oh ich hab dir was mit gebracht zu deinem Schutz im Ring.

-Dad übergab mir einen Helm-

Mike:Wow!

Jake:Deine Mutter hätte gewollt das du ihn trägst.

Mike:Ähm Ahhhhhhhhh ich glaub ich gehe

Jake:Ja ähm gutes Gespräch

-ich war sowas aufgeflogen was soll ich jetzt machen?-

-ich war wieder im Ring mit Astrid und wir kämpften gegen Golden Freddy-

Astrid:Halt dich da raus ich bin die Gewinnerin

Mike:Ja super

-ich sah nach oben und sah meinen Vater und dachte nur super-

-POV Astrid-

-nicht heute ich bin die Siegerin nicht Mike!-

Astrid:Diesmal! Diesmal werd ichs schaffen AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh...?

-Ich sah Mike und Golden Freddy wodurch ich total wütend wurde -

Astrid:Nein! Du Zwergwichtige Halbtroll!

-POV Mike-

Mike:Ich muss noch irgendwo hin

-ich drehte mich um und sah Astrid wie sie ihre Axt auf mich zeigte-

Astrid:Ach ja wo willst du denn hin?

Jake:Halt die Älteste hat entschieden

-Eduard nehm mich und Astrid und zeigte mit seiner einen Hand auf Astrid doch die Älteste schüttelte den Kopf dann zeigte er auf mich und sie nickte und Astrid sah mich wütend an-

Eduard:Ja du darfst Freddy töten

-Ron und die anderen kamen und nahmen mich nach hoch-

Mike:Ja das wird sowas von Weg!

-ich war in der Bucht wo Foxy war-

Mike:Weg wir packen unsere Sachen und gehen Weg sieht aus als würden wir einen kleine Reise antreten mein Freund. Oh man.

-ich hörte etwas schleifen und schaute nach oben und sah Astrid mit einer Axt-

Mike:Www Was machst du den hier?

Astrid:Ich möchte wissen was hier los ist! keiner wird so gut wie du nun sagen schon trainierst du heimlich?

Mike:Trainieren das ist.

Astrid:Und was ist das?

-sie deutete auf meinen Fluganzug-

Mike:Das ist sehr verdächtig Weist du ich hab Anzüge gebastelt

-sie ignorierte es komplett-

Mike:Na los leg mich flach mach schon au warum tust du das?

Astrid:Das ist für deine Lügen. Und das für alles andere.

-sie bemerkte Foxy -

Mike:Oh man

Astrid:Runter!

-Foxy rannte auf uns zu doch ich schubste Astrid weg und schmies ihre Axt weg doch Foxy ist immer noch wütend-

Mike:Nein sie ist eine Freundin

-er knurrte immer noch-

Mike:Du erschreckst ihn

Astrid:Ich erschrecke ihn? Wer ist er?

Mike:Foxy-Astrid Astrid-Foxy

-Foxy zeigte knurrend seine Zähne und Astrid rannte weg-

Mike:Dedede das wars

-Foxy ging wieder in seine Höhle-

Mike:hey hey!

-POV Astrid-

-er will mich doch verarschen er hat ihn trainiert das stimmt so nicht sie sind unsere Feinde nicht unsere freunde ich muss das sagen aber-

Astrid:Oh großer Gott nein!

-ich wurde auf einen Baum getragen und abgeworfen und sah das es Mike war-

Astrid:Mike! Lass mich sofort hier runter!

Mike:Erst wenn du mir ein Chance gibst das hier alles zu Erklären?

Astrid:Ich denk nich mal dran ich will nichts davon hören!

Mike:Dann sag ich nichts ich will dir nur was zeigen.

-ich ignorierte es-

Mike : Bitte Astrid.

-na gut-

-POV Mike-

-Foxy knurrte doch ich zeigte ihm die Hand und er war still-

Astrid:und nun lass mich hier runter!

Mike:Foxy runter sachte

-ich bemerkte sein grinsen erst später als wir nach oben flogen-

Mike:Was hast du böser Animatronic!

-er war wieder ruhig-

Mike:Der tut nichts der will nur spielen oh oh

-wir stürtzten in die Tiefe und rein ins Meer-

Mike:Foxy hörauf sie soll uns doch mögen!

-er flog noch oben und machten ein rolle-

Mike:Und jetzt die Rolle schönen Dank auch du nutzloser Piratenfuchs!

-wir stürtzten erneut in die tiefe-

Astrid:Also gut es tut mir leid aber lass mich von diesen Vieh runter.

-Foxy hörte es und bremste ab und wir waren nahe an den Wolken sogar Astrid fasste sie an alles war schön wir flogen über den Wolken und sahen das Nordlicht es war wunderschön-

Astrid:Ok ichs gibs zu das ist der Wahnsinn! Er ist der Wahnsinn.

-sie streichelte Foxy und wir flogen weiter-

Astrid:Und was nun? Mike du hast morgen Abschlussprüfung du weisst dazu gehört die Tötung !

-sie flüserte-

Astrid:Eines Animatronics

Mike:Erinnere mich nicht daran.

-Foxy flog in einen Nebel rein wo sehr viele andere Animatronics waren die wir so nicht kannten einige waren komplett kaputt aber was uns verwirtte sie hatten Essen bei sich und flogen zu einem Vulkan?Ok das ist verrückt aber das verrücktere war als wir drinne waren sahen wir wie sie das Essen in eine Art Loch warfen-

Mike:Schön zu wissen das unser Vorrat in ein Loch landet

-Astrid deutete auf einen der Animatronics der nichts da hatte oder besser gesagt nur einen Fisch jedenfalls kam einen Gebrüll aus dem Loch und ein Riesiger Kopf erschien und frass den Animatronic auf aber das krasse war dieser Kopf war Dongo!-

Astrid:Dongo?

-er sah uns -

Mike:Komm schon kleiner

-er schnappte nach uns aber wir waren schneller und flogen aus dem Vulkan raus zurück in die Bucht-

Astrid:Doch das leuchtet voll ein sie sind seine Arbeiter und er ist ihr Beschützer los das sagen wir deinen Vater!

Mike:Nein! Die würden Foxy töten Astrid das müssen wir gründlich überlegen.

Astrid:Was? Ey sag mal spinnst du wir haben gerade das Nest gefunden danach suchen Die Nachtwächter das ganze Leben lang und alles nur weil du deinen Schmusenanimatronic schützen willst ist das dein ernst?

Mike:Ja

Astird:ok und was hast du vor?

Mike:Gib mir Zeit bis morgen.

Astrid:ok das ist dafür das du mich Entfürst hast.

-sie schlug gegen meinen Arm-

Astrid:und das für alles andere.

-sie küsste mich und rannte weg und Foxy sah mich an-

Mike:Wwwas schaust du den so?


	10. Chapter 10

-POV Jake-

Jake:Jetzt kann ich mich endlich wieder unters Volk trauen

\- ich und das halbe Restaurant waren über der Arena um über den heutigen kampf zu reden-

Jake: Hätte jemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt das aus Mike einer der besten in Animatronictrainig wird den hätte ich aus dem restaurant raus geworfen aus Angst er wäre verrückt!

-alle lachten auch ich tat es aber ich hob die Hand und alle verstummten-

Jake:Aber jetzt sind wir hier und niemand ist ...

-POV Mike-

Jake: ..stolzer als wird mein Sohn einer von uns!

-ich war nervös aber ich wusste es wird das richtiege sein-

Astrid:Pass auf Freddy auf

Mike:Freddy macht mir an wenigsten Sorgen

-ich sah meinen Vater und atmete tief durch-

Mike:Astrid falls irgendetwas schief läuft sorg dafür das sie Foxy nicht finden

Astrid:Ok aber versprich mir das dir nichts passiert

Eduard:Es wird Zeit Mike mach ich platt

-ich setzte die Mütze auf und ging zum Tisch wo die Waffen waren und nahm mir ein Schild und ein Taschenmesser-

Jake:Ich hätte denn Hammer genommen

Mike:Ok ich bin bereit

-das Tor öffnete sich und eine wütender Freddy kam raus und kletterte hoch und schoss einen Feuerball ab doch dann entdeckte er mich und kam langsam und knurrend auf mich zu-

Nachtwächter:Nun mach schon Mike greif ihn an!

-ich lies den Schild und das Messer fallen aber Freddy knurrte weiter-

Mike:ist Gut

-ich wusste das mein Vater verwirrd war aber ich nahm den Helm und schmiess ihn weg-

Mike:Ich bin keiner von den

-Freddy sah mich nicht mehr knurrend an sondern friedlich aber auch leicht verwirrend-

Jake:Sofort aufhören

Mike:Nein ! Ich möchte das ihr alle das hier sieht es besteht kein Grund sie zu töten.

Jake:Ich hab gesagt sofort aufhören!

-er schlug mit einem Hammer auf den metallzaun wodurch Freddy mich angriff und ich los schrie und von weitem Foxy es hörte-

Astrid:Mike!

-POV Astrid-

-ich öffnete mit der Axt die neben den Tor war die Tür und rannte in die Arena rein-

Jake:Aus dem Weg!

-POV Anoym-

-Foxy schaffte es aus der Bucht und rannte in Richtung pizzeria-

-POV Astrid-

Astrid:Mike !

-ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und nahm den Hammer und warf ihn auf Freddys kopf wodurch er nun mich verfolgte-

-POV Eduard-

-ich hörte ein komisches Geräusch und ehe ich mich verseh war Rauch in der Arena und auf Freddy war Foxy?-

Eduard:Foxy

-Freddy biss mehrmals auf Foxy ein aber Foxy war stärker-

-POV Mike-

-Foxy stand vor mir und schreite Freddy an doch Freddy wollte immer noch zu mir als Foxy einen Sprung machte und nochmal knurrte ging freddy weg -

Mike:Danke Foxy aber geh

-er blieb stehen aber die Nachtwächter und mein Vater rannten auf ihn zu was Foxy noch wütender machte-

Mike:Nein Vater er wird dir nichts tun

-Foxy schlug um sich und schnappte sich meinen Vater und wollte gerade auf ihn schießen-

Mike:NEIN!

-Foxy hörte es und sah mich verwirrt an als mein Vater ihn schlug und ihn mit den anderen fesselte-

Jake:Speert ihn zu den anderen

-er nahm mich mit in den großen Saal-

Jake:Ich wusste es

Mike:Vater ich

Jake:Wir hatten eine Abmachung !

Mike:ich weiß ! Aber Vater sie sind nicht so wie du denkst

Jake:Sie haben hunderte von uns getötet!  
Mike:Ja und wir haben taussende von ihnen getö sie falllen in unser Restaurant ein weil sie müssen wenn sie nicht genügend Beute hohlen werden sie selbst gefressen auf ihrer Insel ist noch was and..

Jake :Ihre Insel du kennst also ihr Versteck

Mike:Sagte ich Versteck?

Jake:Wie hast du es gefunden?

Mike:Ich habs nicht gefunden Foxy hat es gefunden nur ein Animatronic kann die Insel finden.

-ich sah sein Gesicht was nichts gutes bedeutete -

Mike:Oh nein Vater bitte sag mir nicht du willst

-er lief an mir vorbeimohne nur auf mich zu achten-

Mike:Vater so etwas hast du noch nie gesehen bitte Vater hör mir wenigstens zu

-er schubste mich weg-

Jake:Du hast dich den Dingern verschworen du bist keiner von uns du bist nicht mein Sohn

-er ging raus und ich lag da und war bis zum Kopf verwirrt-

-POV Jake-

-wir ladeten alles auf die Geländewagen von Waffen bis zu unseren Freund Foxy den wir fesselten-

Jake:Macht die Wagen bereit wir nehmen Kurs auf Gottes Höllentor

-ich sah Mike aber ignorierte ihn-

-POV Mike-

-sie waren wie der Wind weg und ich stand da und dachte nichts dabei-

Astrid:Das muss echt hart für dich sein du hast alles verloren deinen freund dein Vater

Mike:Ja schön das wir darüber gesprochen haben,warum hab ich den Animatronic als ich ihn fand nicht umgebracht wäre für alle beteiligten besser gewesen.

Astrid:Tja jeder von uns hätte es getan warum du nicht? Warum du nicht?

Mike:Keine Ahnung

Astrid:Das ist keine Antwort

Mike:Was warum ist dir das alles so wichtig?

Astrid: Weil ich mir merken will was du jetzt sagst

Mike:Ich war zu feige ich war zu schwach ich wolllte keine Animatronics töten!

Astrid:und weil?

Mike:Und weil ich in seinen Augen genau so viel Angst sah wie bei mir

Astrid:Und was machst du jetzt?

Mike:Bestimmt etwas blödes

Astrid:Gut das ist aber keine Antwort

Mike:Dann etwas verrücktes!

Astrid:Das wollte ich hören

-POV Jake-

-wir waren schon auf den Schiffen und folgten der Route-

Eduard:Hör zu Jake ich will ja nicht pingelig sein aber ein paar ich nicht haben sich gefragt ob es überhaupt einen plan gibt und wie der wohl besteht?

Jake:Das Nest finden und es zerstören

Eduard:Ah genau die gute alte Taktik

-ich hörte ein geräusch und sah das Foxy etwas hörte und deutete mit den Kopf wo es her kam-

Jake:Aus dem Weg

-Ich folgte dem Kopf-

Nachtwächter1: Ruderbackbort

Nachtwächter2:Ruderbackbort

-wir waren da und ich wusste das sie sich nicht so leicht zeigten-

-POV Mike-

-ich stand vor den käfig von Freddy als-

Ron:Wenn du dich fressen lassen willst solltest du lieber Chica nehmen

Franz:Echt mutig dich von der mächtiegsten Waffe der Welt helfen zu lassen das bin ich

Edward:Ich steh auf deinen Plan

Franzi:Du bist so krass! Das gefällt mir

-Astrid schubste Franzi weg-

Astrid:Und wie sieht der plan aus?

-POV Jake-

Jake:Wenn wir diesen Berg geknackt haben stehlt sich niemand mehr uns in den Weg

-ich zeigte die Stellen auf der Karte wo wir treffen sollten-

Jake:Egal wie es Endet es Endet heute!

-ich hob die Hand hoch und gab das Zeichen zum feuern alle Kanonen feuerten auf die Wand ein und ein Loch entstand auf dem ich zu ging und ein Feuerball flog rein und ich sah die Animatronics-

Jake:WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!

-ich rannte rein und versuchte welche zu treffen aber alle flogen weg-

Eduard:War das schon alles?

-ich bemerkte das Foxy weg wollte-

Jake:Es ist noch nicht vorbei!

-ich sah mich um und hörte ein lautes Schreien was selbst die Schiffen in bewegung brachte und da kam es-

Jake:Dongo?

Eduard:Was in Gottes Namen macht Dongo hier?

-POV Mike-

-ich holte Freddy aus dem käfig und führte ihn zu Edward der etwas ängstlich war-

Mike:Ganz Ruhig

-ich nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf Freddys Schnauze

Edward: Www Wo willst du hin?

Mike:Du brauchst etwas wo ran du dich festhalten kannst

-ich holte ein Seil-

-POV Jake-

-wir wussten nicht das Dongo noch lebte wir wussten über seine Geschichte bescheit er war mal ein Animatronic in einem Freizeitpark der nicht weit von uns entfernt war aber eines Tages schloss der Freizeitpark da viele Leichen gefunden wurden aber von Dongo wurde nur überreste gefunden weshalb man dachte er seihe Tot aber der Freizeitpark wurden abgerissen und darauf wurde eine Fabrik gebaut die aber nach 2 Monaten schloss-

Nachtwächter :Zurück zu den Schiffen!

Jake:Nein!

-und ehe welche bei den Schiffen waren standen sie in Flammen-

Eduard :Clever das Vieh

Jake:Lauf du mit den anderen damit ich für Dongo den Köder spiele

Eduard:Die Zeit kann ich verdoppeln

-wir schriehen beide Dongo an der gerade dabei war einen unser Nachtwächter zufressen aber er sah uns und wollte auf uns feuern als-

-POV Mike-

Mike:Gut gemacht Freunde Sturzflug und hoch

Eduard:Genau wie der sturköpfige Nachtwächter wie du damals warst

Mike:Ron Infos

Ron:Ok kleine Augen große Nasenlöcher ziehlt auf Geruchsin

Mike:Ok Ron,Edward checkt wie viel schuss er maximal hat,Franz,Franzi macht ihn wild

Franzi:Das ist meine Spezialität

Franz:Ach ich kann viel wilder sein

Mike:Beeilt euch ich bin gleich wieder da

Franz:Keine Bange wir haben alles unter Kontrolle

Franzi:Hey du !

Franz:Wendelbraut

-Dongo schoß auf die beiden während Ron und Edward versuchten seinen Totenwinkel zu finden -

Ron:Ähm das Vieh hat keinen Toten Winkel

-beiden bemerkten aber nicht das Chica und Freddy von ihren Klopfen verwirrt werden und somit gegen Dongo flogen-

Ron:Hab Kontrolle über Chica verloren mach irgendetwas Edward!

-beiden landeten-

Ron:Alles Optimal!

-Chica fiehl auf den Rücken-

Ron:Supoptimal!

-Dongo sah die beiden und wollte auf sie drauf treten-

Edward:Mehr hast du nicht drauf?

-Edward schlug auf seine Augen wodurch er Ron und Chica nicht traf aber Dongo wurf ihn ab -

Edward:Oh weia

-ich und Astrid flogen und fanden Foxy in einem der Schiffe-

Mike:Los helf du den anderen

-Astrid flog weg-

Mike:Halt still

-ich half Foxy sich zu befreihen doch Dongo schlug mit seinem Schwanz gegen die Schiffe woraufhin wir Unterwasser waren und ich versuchte ihn zu befreihen aber ich wurde von meinen Vater aus dem Wasser geholt aber er sprang ins Wasser und befreite Foxy und kam mit ihn raus und er deutete auf Dongo-

Mike:Alles klar

Jake:Mike warte es tut mir leid was ich getan hab

Mike:Ja mir auch Vater

Jake:Du musst da nicht hoch gehen

Mike:Wir sind Nachtwächter das gehört zum Berufsrisiko

Jake:Ich bin stolz ein Sohn wie dich zu haben

Mike:Danke Vater

-wir flogen nach oben-

Astrid:Er ist wieder da!

Astrid:Holt Edward da runter

Franz:Ich bin

Franzi:Nein ich bin

-beide bemerkten nicht das Edward sich schon auf den Weg macht zu springen und landete auf Bonnie-

Franz:Es hat funktioniert

-Astrid flog hinterher wird aber von Dongo aufgesaugt als-

Nachtwächter:FOXY!  
Eduard:In Deckung!

-Foxy feuerte auf Dongos Mund doch Astrid fiehl doch bevor sie Aufschlug fangte Foxy sie-

Mike:Hast du sie?

-Foxy sah nach unten und lächelte da er Astrid fing und brachte sie sanft zu boden-

Astrid:Geh

Mike:Das Vieh hat Flügel mal sehen ob sie was zu gebrauchen sind

-wir stürtzten erneut und feuerten ihn noch mal ab wodurch Dongo hin fiehl und sein Rostiegen Flügel öffnete-

Mike:hast du ihn?

-ich drehte mich um und sah ihn-

Mike:Also fliegen kann er

-wir flogen durch die Felsen die Dongo dann aber zerstörten aber ich sah eine gute gelegnheit zu fliehen-

Mike:Ok wird Zeit zu verschwinden!

-ich steuerte auf die Grauen Wolken zu und Dongo folgte uns in den Wolken rein aber er fand uns nicht was ich und Foxy ausnutzten und feuerten mehre plasmabälle auf ihn als er plötzlich ein riesiges Feuer erfacht und Foxies Schwanzflosse was davon ab bekam-

Mike:Ok das wird eng mal sehn ob das hin haut

-wir flogen schnur tracks auf ihn zu und lockten ihn zu uns und flogen nach unten-

Mike:ok nur keine Hoffnung verlieren

-ich wartete bis Dongo sein maul öffnete-

Mike:Gleich Foxy

-ich hörte etwas zischen-

Mike: JETZT!

-Foxy drehte sich um und feuerte ins Maul von Dongo der gerade bemerkte das wir bald auf den Boden sind und öffnete seine Flügel die verglühten und er schlug auf aber ich versuchte uns aus den Feuer zu steuern aber die Schwanzflosse fiehl ab und wir näherten uns seinem Schwanzende und donnerten da gegen-

Mike:Nein,Nein!

-ich fiehl bewusstlos in die Flammen doch Foxy versuchte mich zu fangen-

-POV Jake-

Jake:Mike!

-ich suchte nach die beiden aber sah nur Rauch als und Foxy fand-

Jake:Mein Junge

-ich fand zwar Foxy aber nicht Mike und lag da doch Foxy öffnete seine Augen und sah mich-

Jake:Mike?

-Foxy öffnete seine Flügel und ich sah Mike in den Händen von Foxy-

Jake:Mike!

-ich nahm ihn und sah nach ob er noch lebte und Mike lebte noch-

Jake:Du hast meinen Sohn gerettet

-alle Nachtwächter und Animatronics freuten sich -

Jake:Danke das du meinen Sohn gerettest hast

-ich legte meine Hand auf Foxies Kopf -

Eduard:Nun zu mindest das meiste von ihn

-POV Mike-

-ich lag in meinem Bett und spürte das jemand mich an pustete weshalb ich wach wurde und Foxy sah -

Mike:Hallo Foxy ich bin auch froh dich zu sehn AUUUUUUUUUU! Was zum? Äh ich bin bei mir zuhause ? du bist bei mir zuhause?

-Foxy sprang durchs Haus und kletterte auf einen der Balken-

Mike:Oh Foxy bitte nicht!

-ich bemerkte das ich etwas an meinen Fuß hatte und sah es ich hatte eine Beinprothese and der Foxy roch und mich danach an sah mit den Thema versuch zu laufen was ich auch tat aber ich fiehl hin wurde aber von Foxy aufgefangen-

Mike:Danke mein Freund

-ich ging mit der hilfe von Foxy zu Tür als ich Freddy sah und die sofort schloß aber ich sah Edward auf Freddys Rücken-

Edward:Komm schon Leute los gehts!

-einige Nachtwächter auf Animatronics folgten Edward und ich sah das jeder nun mit den ANimatronics zusammen lebt-

Mike:Ich wusste es ich bin tot

Jake:Nöe du warst aber knapp davor und was sagst du?

Nachtwächter:Sieht nur Mike ist da!

-alle kamen zu mir und freuten sich-

Jake:Alles was uns gefehlt hat ist das hier

Mike:Du deutest auf alles an mir

Eduard:Na der Klapperatismus ist von mir meinst du er funktioniert?

Mike:Ich werd noch ein bisschen dran feilen AU!

-ich wusste wer es war und war glücklich sie zu sehn-

Astrid:Das ist dafür das du mich erschrckt hast

Mike:Soll das jetzt immer so weiter gehn?..

-sie küsste mich-

Mike:Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen

Eduard:Willkommen Zuhause

-er übergab mir Foxies Sattel und eine neue Schwanzflosse mit einem Foxschädel drauf-

Nachtwächter:Foxy! In Deckung!  
-Foxy sprang auf jeden Nachtwächter um mir zu kommen und um endlich wieder zu fliegen weshalb ich den Sattel und die Schwanzflosse an ihn befestiegte und wir mit Astrid und Golden Freddy bereit waren zu fliegen-

Mike:Können wir?

-Das ist Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria was hier wächst ist zäh und hat kein Geschmack das zählt auch für die Leute Einzige Lichtblick sind die Haustiere. Andere haben Ponies oder Papageien wir haben Animatronics!


End file.
